Breast cancer is the most common malignancy affecting women in the US, and the second leading cause of cancer death. We have participated in several National Surgical Adjuvant Breast Project (NSABP) studies. These multi-institutional investigations have examined both prevention (Tamoxifen P-1 Trial) and treatment of breast cancer. We currently have 15 active patients enrolled in this study. We are continuing to enroll and recruit patients.